Shantae: The Succubus Dance
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: With Shantae in peril, will her new transformative belly-dance be enough to save her from her precarious situation against Risky Boots, the scouge of the seven seas? Warning, contain a lot of adult themes.


Shantae: The Succubus Dance

Things were not going well so far. Shantae, fighting her nemesis, Risky Boots, once more, had an unfortunate disadvantage. With the steam-powered boat of the pirate lady seemingly upgraded, the half-genie guardian of Scuttle Town was in a rough spot. This was no longer the slow-moving an awkward device that it used to be, as it was now a death machine that had already roughed up Shantae quite a bit. The tinkerbats were gone, yet the real threat was still standing before her.

Thankful for her half-genie toughness, she knew that most people would have been unconscious after a few blow from the boat itself, yet she stood strong despite all that. Breathing hard, she knew not how she could potentially stop this menace from destroying the town she loved.

A feminine laughter getting her attention, it emanated from the deck of the boat itself. It was, of course, Risky Boots who wanted to brag, as she was used to. ''Say, it seems that our cute little genie here is having difficulties beating my steam boat. What's the matter, Shantae? Did you practice dancing too much before fighting me?'' Risky said, obviously mocking her with victory in sight for the scourge of the seven seas.

She had tried close to everything she knew to find a weakness on this contraption of doom. Rushing it in her elephant form, trying to climb aboard as a monkey, trying to fly on board as a harpy, her various spell like her fireball, nothing seemed to dent the thing. Either the ship was too sturdy, or Risky was too alert as she made it impossible for Shantae to simply land on her powerful machine.

Despite it all, she wasn't about to give up, though, as she still had one thing she had not yet tried. There was one specific dance that she had never used before that had the potential to save the situation. It had been taught to her by a genie that had been captive in an underworld dungeon, with no specifics being given. In the precise words of this genie, this was a dance that transformed those who performed it into something powerful, yet dangerous and uncontrollable. She never did say what it would turn Shantae into, yet she had to try it now. Even if she turned into a monster, there was no way she would let Risky destroy Scuttle Town on her watch.

Remembering the motions of the dance, she started with some shimmying on the right, with a single one on the left. Following thus, she began to roll her belly in a spinning motion, hoping that she'd get it right. Risky, watching the whole thing, could not stop herself from laughing in a condescending way. ''What, you're gonna turn into a monkey again? Get real, Shantae! You've lost! Surrender now and I'll let you live as a slave on my ship!'' Risky added, adding injury to insult.

Not minding her in the least, Shantae continued with her dance, twirling a bit as she concluded with an Egyptian arc, her hips twisting and her hands waving. Feeling the power building inside her, she began to glow just a little bit until the glow faded away in seconds, replaced by what seemed to be living shadows. Uncertain about what was currently happening to her, her vision began to fade away as her thoughts became jumbled and incoherent. She was losing it, an unfortunate result of this dance, yet she hoped that it would at least solve the problem.

The shadows vanishing away, the form of Shantae had transformed into something else entirely. The change being different than the other dances, her body was quite similar, with her features and curves still intact. What had changed, though, was her skin tone, becoming literally white, with her tan complexion gone. Her hair being a tad shorter, their purple colorization turned to teal as they were still attached in a ponytail. Her genie clothes had disappeared, replaced by a red and tight corset, semi-stockings, red heel shoes along with some kind of puffed up neck accessory. What was very strange, though, were the devil horns, large bat wings and the tail with an heart-shaped tip that now adorned her body. Smiling at the change, her pointy canines were preeminent.

The now changed Shantae had a different demeanour as well, as her light smile when she looked at Risky seemed to indicate a certain change in how she perceived the situation. This was not a desperate Shantae, but one who seemed to think she had already won, one booster by confidence.

Risky, not seeing how exactly this transformation was different than the others, signaled for her boat to attack as she went on to say ''Ooooh...You've got devil horns and wings now, big deal. You still can't touch me, Shantae!''. The boat, acting at the command of its mistress, went on a rampage as it charged at Shantae with surprising speed.

Not reacting in any way to the charging boat and its mechanical legs charging toward her, Shantae simply flew upward as she continued looking at Risky. Eyeing the pirate lady, a certain smirk appeared on her face as she began to charge on her own toward the dangerous buccaneer. Risky, unsure about why Shantae even tried approaching in the same way as with her harpy form, picked up her gun from her waist, shooting at her.

The result was quite different, however, as the bullet never reached its destination, with Shantae seemingly disappearing in a puff of thick smoke. Risky, on her guard, unsheathed her sword as perhaps this new form of Shantae would prove to be a challenge after all. The smoke dissipating, it seemed that the half-genie was nowhere to be found, which troubled Risky to no ends. Her tactics had made sure that Shantae could not touch her, yet this new form of hers had no trouble at all reaching her.

Looking around, Risky felt a hand land on her bare shoulder, one that was rather smooth and soft. Turning around to face her opponent, what she saw left her speechless, as the eyes of Shantae were not only yellow, but there was something about them that drew her in. The pupils of the genie guardian changing to heart for a few seconds, something clicked in Risky's mind as she had difficulty breathing while looking at the pretty eyes of the half-genie.

Her hand still on the pirate's shoulder, Shantae began to lightly laugh as if something had just gone terribly wrong for her nemesis. Breaking the awkward silence that had been set for a few seconds, Shantae began speaking, yet her voice was as sweet as honey to the ears of Risky Boots. With a rather provocative and sultry tone, she approached her lips close to Risky's right ear, whispering ''I'm lucky it seems, as the owner of this superb body sent me against you. Stand still, you pretty pirate and I'll show you just who I am...''

Realizing that this wasn't exactly Shantae standing dangerously close to her, Risky took a step backward as she tried to get away from this creature. The hand on her right shoulder no more in contact with her skin, there was a weird sentiment of disappointment going on in Risky's mind, as if she would not have minded for the hand to stay there a bit longer. Uncertain about why she was reacting this way, she weakly brought her sword up to defend herself, yet her body was seemingly betraying her. It seemed that her own flesh did not even wish to harm or attack the creature that hijacked Shantae's alluring body.

Amused at the reaction of the pirate, the creature took a few steps toward her. Getting closer, she pushed the sword aside with her fingers in a gentle manner, as the pupils in her yellow eyes changed their form to become heart-shaped once more. Risky, confused about how she was supposed to react, made no move as she was seemingly too feeble now. It seemed that she did not even wish to fight against the creature at all, despite her thoughts trying to tell her she was in danger.

Taking the offensive, Shantae came quite close as she hugged her kindly, pushing the both of them to the ground in a tender embrace. Her mind panicking about what this powerful creature would do to her, Risky squirmed weakly as the mere touch of this creature possessing Shantae's body seemed to send jolts through her own. Ashamed about this predicament, Risky blushed like a shy school girl, finding the situation embarrassing. She was the scourge of the seven seas, yet for some reason she was helpless here. What was much more shameful, though, was the fact that she was unsure if she was disliking it so far.

The creature lightly giggled, as her attack became even more intimate as she began to gently lick Risky's neck, to tease her a bit. The result was joyful for the creature, as Risky squirmed a bit more, yet did nothing to actually get out of her embrace. Aware of this contradiction, the creature spoke again, toying with the pirate, saying '' You have such a weak resistance, dear. Could it be that you really enjoy what I'm doing?''.

Risky would never dare answer this query, yet she quickly found out that she did not have the time to properly do so, as the licking stopped, replaced by an energetic kiss straight on her lips. This was certainly not Shantae, yet by god it felt wrong and great at the very same time for the pirate lady. The kiss was heavenly, being neither forceful yet too gentle.

The kiss went on for a few seconds until the creature broke it as she playfully said '' I notice you did not fight back at all here. Am I that good a kisser?'' Not letting off her sensual offensive, the creature began guiding her hands all around Risky's body, touching her naked belly, her hips, her shoulders along with a few stroke on the breasts for good measure.

Risky knew that something was wrong, that somehow she would have fought back a long time ago if she was in her natural state. The heart-shaped pupils had done something to her, she was sure of it, yet she could not resist the expert touch of this sexy creature. With each passing second of teasing and of pleasure, Risky had to admit that she was loving it. This new form of Shantae was effective indeed, yet not in the way she would have thought.

The creature, switching her pupils once more, looked straight at Risky's eyes before she did anything more. ''Admit defeat, and I'll do much more than mere teases to you, my sweet-looking pirate. Say I've won and I'll grant you heaven...'' she said in a tone that emanated allure, but also strength.

Risky's blush was getting even fiercer now. Her cheeks being red of embarrassment, she knew that admitting defeat was perhaps one of the worst thing she would never do. She knew that there were many things she'd rather do than say that she lost. Her mind wasn't exactly her own, though, with her thoughts being jumbled, yet not enough so she didn't knew what was going on and what her actions implicated. She knew she wasn't in her right mind, yet she wanted more. This was exciting and arousing to no end and she wanted more. ''You...You've won...''

The creature, clearly feigning that she misheard Risky, put her hand right next to her ear as a sign that she wanted to hear it again. ''What? I did not quite hear you, my tasty little morsel...''

Her heart beating as fast as it could, Risky could not take it anymore. The nearness of this beautiful creature, how her touch and kiss felt, the superb eyes and the effect it had on her mind made her go berserk with desire as she loudly proclaimed ''You've won! You've beaten me fair and square! Now hurry, I can't take it anymore!''

The creature smiling with glee at such an answer, stopped with the teasing altogether as her right hand went down the pants of Risky. Caressing her nether area, her left hand went under the top as she savagely massaged the left breast. '' There, was that so hard? Now, let's have some fun. Let yourself go for your beautiful mistress.'' she said in triumph, letting Risky gets the things she wanted. Happy that her seductive stare had reduced Risky to a mere submissive woman in heat before her, she would have quite a bit of fun herself as well.

Risky, unprepared for such an assault, moaned as the creature hit the right spot instantly, as she arched. Her strength returning to her with her defeat, it seemed that she would be quite able to enjoy the next part. With her mind having surrendered to the pleasure, Risky went on to kiss the neck of the white-skinned creature.

Quite pleased that Risky was getting into the spirit of things, the creature removed her top as she began to fondle and lick the delicious mounds before her. Her hand stopped the caressing immediately as she inserted two fingers deeply in Risky, who moaned even more than before. It was lucky for them that no one was near, as the sexy spectacle they were putting would have shocked quite a few persons.

Risky, receiving untold amount of pleasure, quickly returned to the helpless state she had been in moments ago as the touch of this devilish beauty was simply too good and powerful for her to be able to do much. Panting hard, the pirate was quickly learning to enjoy being helpless before her mistress.

A bit shocked that she was now referencing the creature as her mistress, a few twirls of the devil-Shantae inside her made her realize how much she had earned this title. Not minding the fact that her mind was twisted up anymore, she enjoyed every single moment with bliss and abandon.

However, the fingers of the creature soon left the inside of Risky's private area as her hand stopped the massaging of her frisky breasts. Sorely disappointed by this sudden withdrawal, Risky looked at her with a look of confusion, only to meet the heart-shaped pupils once more.

''It would not be fair for you to receive all the attention now, would it?'' the creature said. Removing her panties, she pointed at her own wet core with her finger, a clear indication of what she wanted now. Being affected by the eyes of the creature as well as her own warped desires, Risky went on all four as she began to lick with vigor the pleasure center of her mistress.

The moans of the creature was pure and unfiltered satisfaction to Risky, who kept on going strongly with renewed energy. It seemed that her weakness and her energy was controlled by the whim of her mistress, which was quite fitting to the situation. Enjoying the addictive taste, Risky only wanted to give her pleasure and then to receive pleasure in return.

The creature squirming in delight petted Risky's hair as she encouraged her, saying ''You're doing great, my sweet. Continue like that and I'll take very good care of you in the next part.''. Happy about the mention of a follow-up, Risky doubled her effort as it turned into a licking frenzy, sending shivers down the spine of the creature in a visible way.

The creature seemingly satisfied, a wave of weakness returned to Risky as she could not lick one more time. Too weak to even stand on her four, she fell to the floor as she wished for her mistress to help her. Thankfully, the creature was quite willing to do so, as she turned her on her back. Risky now being under the creature, she hoped that she had done a good job and that her mistress would be willing to reward her.

Luckily for her, she was just about to as she moved the pants and panties of Risky down, returning the favour literally as she began to lick the sweet spot of the helpless pirate. Moaning and screaming in approval, Risky's heart went on a rampage as her body flustered in delight. She was simply enjoying this too much, the pleasure quickly getting to become the most important one in her entire life. Pillaging, stealing and sailing soon were outmatched by what her mistress was doing to her.

Not lasting very long as the pleasure had been built up, Risky exploded as her mind became bubbly all of a sudden. There was only pleasure and bliss, together in harmony as her body and her mind had succumbed to the sublime mistress.

The creature, rising up, brought her panties back up as she looked lovingly at Risky on the floor, saying ''Well, that was quite a bit of fun now, wasn't it?''. Panting hard as she was sill catching her breath, Risky seemed to respond automatically despite her need for more oxygen, replying ''Y-...Yes mistress.''.

Flapping her wings as if she was about to leave, the creature hovered above Risky as she went on, speaking with a voice full of honey like always ''Soon, I'll be gone from this body, with Shantae returning to her original form. Be a dear and stop attacking Scuttle Town, would you? It would really mean a lot to me.''. Again replying automatically, Risky replied in a happy tone that went well with how bubbly her mind was ''Yes...I'll stop attacking the town. Anything for you my mistress.''.

Content about this answer, the creature flapped her wings as she went away from the deck of the steam boat, leaving Risky half-nude on the deck. Still left in the ecstasy of the impossible pleasure she had received, Risky kept looking at the sky with a huge smile on her face, still lost in the intense moments she had just lived through.

It took about 10 minutes until she snapped out of it, rising up from the floor. Covering herself once more, she was curiously both ashamed and downright pleased about what had just happened. Being completely dominated had been such an alien experience, yet it had been so pleasant nonetheless. Her mind not exactly recovering from what had happened, she was not sure if it ever would.

Still, she had made a promise, despite her better judgment. She would stop attacking Scuttle Town from now on, which was something she did to spite Shantae anyway. Her sword back to its sheath and her clothes back on her body, she looked to the horizon.

She may never attack this town again, yet Shantae lived in a lighthouse outside it anyway. With this knowledge bringing a smile on her face, she made her boat advance toward the lighthouse, confident that her mistress could perhaps still be there. She wanted more and she'd do what would be necessary to have it...


End file.
